Double Elements
by JapanYoshi777
Summary: Some **** I wrote in Language Arts class... Read at your own risk - - Whether you like it or not, I suggest you to check my Mario x Puyo Puyo crossover. It's way better than this. XP


Sup! It's JapanYoshi! I wrote this story in Language Arts. My teacher gave me good grades about the story, so I thought I'd post this here. Enjoy!

* * *

I was born with different-colored eyes.

In my world, the color of our eyes determine which kind of magic we can use. For example, one of my classmates has blue eyes so he can control water. Another has yellow eyes so he can control electricity and lightning. Mine are blue on the right eye and red on the left, so I have the power to control _both_ fire and water. What's the downside, you say? Whenever I try to use magic, they offset each other and it makes a pathetic whoosh. Nothing comes out!

That's not all. Other kids can participate in Level-8 and 9 activities like learning to control another element, but I'm still staying at Level 2. Pathetic, right?

At lunch-time some of the red-eyed kids heat their lunch with fire and some of the blue-eyed kids fill their empty waterbottles. As for me, I walk outside of the cafeteria and quietly eat my lunch, wishing that I won't be bullied _today._

Unfortunately, I _was_ bullied.

A red-eyed bully with a giant body came stomping in my direction. He was accompanied by a green-eyed tall lanky guy and a blue-eyed wild-looking girl.

"Yo dawg," the big guy growled, "I heard you like cold lunches."

That wasn't true. My lunches were always with mobile heat-generating packs. I only had to pull out the tack and fire-element energy generates, but it sure would be easier to use your own magic...

"What about I put heat in your heat so you can eat while you eat?"

No, what he says makes no sense at all.

As any other day, the green-eyed guy grew ivy all around me then the red-eyed bully would burn it. Usually it would hurt for the rest of the day that I can't walk normally.

I sit there with the tray on the side, following the path of least resistance against the ivy. It's crawling all over my body like a bunch of snakes. Now the giant will burn it...It's hot...It hurts...

Suddenly, I felt a cold current where the scorching heat was. I whipped up the courage to see what happened. I saw the girl spraying water on the burning ivy.

"You, what are you doing?" the giant barked at the girl. They stared at each other.

"What I'm doing? What _I'm_ doing? What are _you_ doing?" the girl barked back louder at the stout bully, "Hurting a helpless student just for laughs? I've been itching to say that for months! That's immoral! That's not cool!"

Now the ivy kid started to concentrate all his force under the big fat bully. I tried to get to my feet. My leg hurt but I could stand.

"Hey, what are you..." the giant muttered.

A tall pine tree shot out of the ground like a rocket and took the bully by the foot with one of the branches. Now the bully was hanging upside down from a tree like a giant acorn. What a sight.

The bully was looking scared now. The girl proceeded to spray water to the bully's body.

"I'm soblhthbry! I'll nubrlthblhr do thbthlgain!"

That's what he sounded like. He must have wanted to say "I'm sorry! I'll never do that again!"

But the girl just turned at me and pulled me, saying "Let's go." The plant guy joined.

"But shouldn't we help the big guy?" I asked, concerned but feeling safe at the same time.

"He'll be fine," she said, "he'll burn his way down. Besides, do you want him rampaging around again?"

It sounded cruel, but I agreed anyway.

"So hi, I'm Mira. I know a lot about DED."

DED is short for Double-Element Disorder. Another way to put it short is "me".

"Can we meet up at the park after school today," Mira suggested, "so I can help you in your study?"

I couldn't believe it. I got a bully out of my life _and_ I gained a female friend in a single day!

"Of course," I replied unable to hide my smile anymore, "any day is fine for me."

* * *

Review to help me with my academics! ^_^; Thanks!


End file.
